Poranna kawa
by Kolorowe Skarpety
Summary: Human!LietPol. Z odrobiną tak zwanego body appreciation.


Typowy dzień z życia F i T. Nic wielkiego tak na dobrą sprawę. /o/

* * *

Zielonkawy kubek w białe groszki w towarzystwie całkiem czerwonego kompana stał na kuchennym blacie od parunastu minut, cierpliwie oczekując tego, co miało nastąpić po zagotowaniu się wody w czajniku. Ot, zwykła poranna kawa, nic nadzwyczajnego, zdążyłem przywyknąć. To był niemalże nasz mały, codzienny rytuał - on szedł do sklepu lub pod prysznic, ja zajmowałem się tym, w czym akurat byłem dobry - zaparzaniu małej czarnej, aromatycznego macchiato czy też innego Taurysowego wymysłu rodem wziętego z menu najbliższej kawiarni. Przynajmniej nie przepłacaliśmy, a jak sam powiedział, mógłbym zajmować się tym zawodowo. Cóż, nie mnie to oceniać, choć przyznam szczerze, że sam jego uśmiech po powąchaniu swojej kawy mówił wystarczająco wiele i łechtał przyjemnie moje ego. Tak więc zawsze starałem się, jak tylko mogłem, by zaczął swój dzień pozytywnie, zadowolony z dobrej, porannej pobudki.  
Wytarłszy ręce o szmatkę, wiszącą na rączce piekarnika, zalałem ciepłą wodą - nigdy wrzątkiem! - zmielone wcześniej ziarna tej życiodajnej rośliny, jak to mój Litwin mawiał czasem dla żartu. Tak jest. Mój Litwin. Czasem zastanawiałem się, w momentach głębszych przemyśleń nad egzystencją własną i otoczenia, jak to możliwe, iż Taurys Laurinaitis, młody mężczyzna, którego pokochałem całym sercem, wytrzymuje ze mną te wszystkie dni. Ba, jakim cudem dotrwał ze mną tak daleko. To z pewnością wymaga anielskiej cierpliwości. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jej mu brakuje.

Fantastyczne, jak czasem się dopełniamy. Ja nie usiedzę w miejscu, wszędzie mnie pełno, podczas gdy on jest raczej cichy, stonowany. Dla mnie niemalże nie istnieje pojęcie szczęśliwej rodziny, on natomiast może pochwalić się gromadką rodzeństwa, nawet tytułem wujka. Zazdroszczę mu. Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo. I pewnie nigdy się nie dowie, bo mnie nie zrozumie. Ojciec odszedł, gdy byłem w drugiej klasie podstawówki. Nie było go nawet na mojej Pierwszej Komunii. Spróbuj wytłumaczyć ośmiolatkowi, że jego tatuś go najzwyczajniej w świecie olał i kolokwialnie mówiąc stuka się z jakąś cizią na drugim końcu Europy. Swoją drogą z czasem sam do tego doszedłem. Nieważne, teraz nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia. Tylko mamy mi żal. No i znowu zszedłem z tematu. No nic, faktem jednak jest i prawdą, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Byliśmy, wciąż jesteśmy, najlepszym na to przykładem.  
Sięgnąłem po śmietanę, by z niej stworzyć małe arcydzieło na powierzchni kawy. Nie wiem, dlaczego ludzie uważają to za trudne i tak się dziwią, gdy mnie przychodzi to z łatwością. Spędzanie większości czasu po szkole w kafeteriach, gdy byłem już dość starszawym chłystkiem, pozwoliło mi przyuczyć się tego i owego o tej niekoniecznie użytecznej na co dzień, ale diabelsko przydatnej na przyjęciach sztuce. Parę bezładnych z pozoru zygzaków dawało mały listek - to chyba paproć? - a gdyby się bardziej postarać… tak jest. Wyszło mi całkiem całkiem serducho. Wiem, cholernie przesłodzone. Ale to dobrze, bo nie dodawałem cukru. W zamian posypałem efekt końcowy cynamonem. Ogół nie wyglądał źle, muszę przyznać.

I tak już miałem zawołać Taurysa, gdy ten pojawił się znienacka w przejściu, ręcznikiem wciąż doprowadzając do stanu suchości grube, brązowe włosy. Z drugim, przewiązanym w pasie, jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł koło mnie, skrzętnie wykorzystując moją chwilę niemocy, spowodowaną niczym innym, tylko jego samą obecnością w stanie obecnym. Mam przez to na myśli stan 'właśnie wyszedłem spod prysznica', mianowicie negliż w około dziewięćdziesięciu procentach i ten chytry uśmieszek, posyłany tylko i wyłącznie mnie. Tylko i wyłącznie w momentach, które śmiem nazwać czystym, wrednym dokuczaniem. Wiedział doskonale, jak działa na mnie całym swoim litewskim sobą i jak tego użyć przeciwko mnie. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałem, czy ta cała kawa jest mi jeszcze w ogóle potrzebna, tak mnie cholernik pobudził. Zwłaszcza ten głupawy uśmiech, tak paskudnie zaraźliwy, że nie dało się go nie odwzajemnić. A podobno to ja z nas dwóch jestem tym radosnym i wiecznie zadowolonym ze wszystkiego optymistą. Pocałowawszy mój policzek i wymruczawszy coś po litewsku, bez problemu wysupłał sobie kubek z moich palców. Dodałem już, że dla tego buraka zapisałem się na kurs języka? Zapisałem się na kurs języka litewskiego. Jego mina, gdy mu to przekazałem, była bezcenna. Lekko opadnięta szczęka, oczy wybałuszone, że tak się nieprofesjonalnie wyrażę - typowy wytrzeszcz. Choć godzinami zaśmiewał się z mojego akcentu, wymowy i praktycznie wszystkiego, czego tylko rodowity Litwin może się przyczepić, był ze mnie dumny. Powiedział mi to pewnego dnia przy kolacji i przyznam szczerze, że bardzo mnie to podbudowało i zmotywowało do działania. Kto do ciężkiej anielki wymyślił te wszystkie końcówki? Powinien zawisnąć.

No nie. Zacząłem się wpatrywać, co oznaczało moją niechybną zgubę. Wiedział już, że ma nade mną przewagę, a paradując wokoło odziany jedynie w niedbale zarzucony na biodra ręcznik jedynie upewniał się od czasu do czasu, że nie spuszczam z niego wzroku. Nie spuszczałem. Nieważne, ile razy widziałbym go nago, zawsze ten głupi rumieniec zauroczonej gimnazjalistki wykwitłby mi na twarzy i pozostał na niej przez pewien czas. Czułem się pokonany, jednak nie upokorzony przez tę przegraną, wręcz przeciwnie, odczuwałem potrzebę rewanżu. W najbliższej przyszłości, kto wie czy nawet nie teraz zaraz. Do tego jednak potrzebowałbym siły, on mnie obezwładniał. Jednym uchem usłyszałem skrawki komplementu dotyczący mojego skrzętnie zaparzonego i przygotowanego napoju kofeinowego, ale nie na tym skupiona była moja uwaga. Mój wzrok obecnie błądził po jego ciele, po którym wciąż spływały pojedyncze kropelki wody. Wybrałem jedną i zdecydowałem podążać wraz z nią w dół jego dobrze zbudowanego ciała. Przemierzając doliny i wyżyny okolic jego obojczyka, delikatną strużką zostawiała przezroczysty trop, ginęła w gęstwinie włosów na klatce piersiowej i tyle ją widziałem. Chociaż nie, po chwili znów mogłem dojrzeć ją ciągniętą przez prawo grawitacji ku ziemi, zaznaczającą teraz mięśnie podbrzusza, ukształtowane dzięki intensywnym ćwiczeniom Taurys praktykował, kiedy tylko mógł. Nie musiałem długo czekać, by zgubić ją na dobre - wsiąkła bowiem w mikrofibrę osłaniającą jego pośladki i wszystko to, czym Bozia go obdarowała. Żeby być sprawiedliwym dodam, iż obdarowała go całkiem hojnie. Oczami wyobraźni, całkiem niepożądanie - chociaż kto wie? - ujrzałem siebie, moje usta schodzące szlakiem owej kropli. Moje wargi muskające każdy centymetr tego kochanego ciała, którego nigdy nie było mi dość. Mój ciepły oddech przyprawiający go o gęsią skórkę, sprawiający, że drży pode mną z ekscytacji. Odnoszę wrażenie, że moja podróż wcale nie skończyłaby się razem z linią ręcznika, w przypływie adrenaliny zapędziłbym się dalej, kolejny raz dając mu odczuć, jak sprawny jest mój język. Oj, tak. Skutecznie pogoniłbym sen sobie dobrze znaną metodą, jemu zapewne też. … kiedy zrobiło mi się tak niewygodnie poniżej pasa?

Spytany, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku, niemalże wypuściłem kubek z rąk, czemu szczęśliwie zapobiegłem. Swoje kubki traktowałem prawie jak dzieci, utrata jednego z nich byłaby dla mnie nieopisaną tragedią. Niestety, proces ratowania zielonego przyjaciela skończył się małym wypadkiem, otóż nieporadny pan Łukasiewicz skończył z podkoszulkiem całym w gorącej kawie. Syknąłem, oblany rumieńcem czerwonym jak dojrzałe jabłko gatunku gloster. Czułem się zawstydzony zarówno przez moje dwuznaczne myśli jak i własne gapiostwo. On tylko zaśmiał się lekko, co wprawiło mnie w jeszcze głębszą frustrację, po czym podszedł, by ucałować mnie w czoło. Jakim cudem to ja byłem starszy, gdy dzieliło nas szesnaście bitych centymetrów wzrostu. Starszy o jakieś dziesięć miesięcy, ale zawsze! Tak, koszulka nadawała się jedynie to prania. Ha, dobry pretekst do zdjęcia jej i dołączenia do niego, obecnie w stroju Adama. Musiałem wyglądać niezwykle śmiesznie z kubkiem wciąż wiszącym na moim małym palcu, kawałkiem białego materiału wetkniętym w zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, wszystkimi odcieniami różu na twarzy, kolanami zetkniętymi ze sobą i idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy. Jak dziecko wojny, nędzy i rozpaczy. Co najgorsze, teraz to on nie przestawał na mnie patrzeć, widocznie rozbawiony. Na moją prośbę by przestał, bo mnie to peszy, nie odpowiedział nic, jedynie znów złożył pocałunek na mojej twarzy - tym razem to nasze usta spotkały się, niestety na boleśnie krótko. Czasem stwierdzam, że nie mogę go znieść. Jego i tego jego pewnego siebie uśmieszku po tym, jak już wyczyta z mojej twarzy wszystko, co chce wiedzieć. Ale potem przypominam sobie, że nie mógłbym teraz żyć bez tego idioty. Mojego Litwina.


End file.
